


Dance with Me

by TheLunatic



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic
Relationships: Alucard/Integra Hellsing
Kudos: 1





	Dance with Me

说来或许会令人感到惊讶，但因特古拉是会跳舞的。  
跳舞？对，就是那种穿着碍手碍脚的长裙，让一个愚蠢的男人搂着腰，还要当心别让高跟鞋踩上他的脚的，那种无聊的东西。  
“我才不要跳舞！”把头发绾成一个糟糕发髻的少女从书堆后面抬了一下眼睛，斩钉截铁地说。  
“因特古拉，这是每一位淑女必备的技能，既然你父亲已经不在，我想我有义务教导你。”爱兰兹爵士坐在沙发里，好脾气地对她劝导。  
“淑女？哦，我可没空做什么淑女。”她的语气略有些刻薄，“您也看到了吧，我要学习的东西有多少！我将要做的是和怪物搏斗，而不是在晚宴上翩翩起舞，为了不丢掉性命，我应当做一些更有用的事情。”  
“我明白，因特古拉，当然了，你的话很有道理。”爱兰兹爵士说，“但，因特古拉，除了学习如何与怪物相处，你还必须学习如何与人相处。”  
“与人相处？该死的，我没那个工夫！”因特古拉哗哗地翻着面前的文件，一边飞快地签名一边说。  
“你看看你现在的模样。”爱兰兹爵士凝望着她，“整日穿得像个男孩子……头发有多久没有打理过了？这一个月来你出门过几次？”  
“因特古拉，”他说，“你才十四岁，我知道这很艰难，但，你的人生并不止于此。”  
“我不明白您的意思。”因特古拉没有抬头，飞快地说。  
爱兰兹爵士站起来，把一张烫金的请柬放在她的桌上：“十天后，女王陛下邀请你参加她的舞会。”  
因特古拉有些惊讶地抬起头，爱兰兹爵士补充道：“代表海尔辛家，你必须出席。”  
“可是我……”  
“我会派一位优秀的教师来教你跳舞。”  
“不，这……”  
“我让他明天到府上。那么，时间不早了，我就告辞了。”  
爱兰兹爵士出门后，因特古拉烦躁得撕碎了一张写错的稿子。  
“怎么这么大的火气，我的主人？”  
听到这个声音对她来说简直火上浇油，但她深吸一口气，把废纸揉成一团扔进纸篓，道：“没什么，写错了而已。”  
“你的脸色看起来不太好。”吸血鬼从地板下浮现，慢慢地向她走来。  
“你的眼睛真好。”她嘲讽地说。窗外的暮色已经渐渐褪去，黑暗慢慢渗进空阔的房间。  
“一向如此。”他说着，把手撑在她的书桌上，俯下身子。  
“干什么！”因特古拉本能地往后躲去，却又意识到自己根本没必要怕他，于是在半途僵直了身子。  
“你的身上果然有这样的味道——衰败的味道。”  
“你说什么？”  
“哦，这是不该在年轻的人类身上出现的味道。”  
“离我远一点！”  
“怎么了，你感到绝望吗，因特古拉？”他这样说着，但嘴角的笑容却更深了。  
“怎么可能！”  
“为什么要躲开？”他慢慢地贴近她，看到她下意识地往后靠去，“你怕我吗？”  
“我为什么要怕你？”  
“我的存在给你那么大的压力吗？”  
“我不明白你在说什么……”  
“担负海尔辛的使命对你来说太重了吗？”  
“你到底怎么回事？”  
她终于忍无可忍地一把揪住他的衣领站起来，怒气腾腾地瞪着他的眼睛。  
糟糕的是，站起来的她也不如俯下身的阿卡多高，看上去不太有气势。  
“你应该出去走走。”他忽然说。  
因特古拉愣了一下，几秒的沉默过后，她说：“我没那个工夫。”  
“少读两本书不会让你变成傻瓜，晚一天批复文件也不会让海尔辛家停止运转。”他说，“现在，你应该出去看看这个世界，冬天已经结束了。”  
她几乎是被他一把抱出书桌的，还没等她反应过来，吸血鬼带着她从窗户里直接跳进了花园，暮色中并没有什么人，她感到一瞬的天旋地转，失态地抓住了他的手臂，她确信他发出了愉快的笑声。  
“你疯了……”她的话还没有说完，就被他拽得一个踉跄，阿卡多拉着她大步走进花园深处，昏暗的光线里她几乎看不清脚下的路，只能任由他的脚步带领。  
他停在被玫瑰花树环绕的草坪上。  
“你要干什么！”因特古拉叫起来，这次她真的一点都搞不明白他脑子里在想什么了，她大可以转身就走，他松开了她的手，径直向一片花树走去，他没有注意到她，但该死的，她没办法挪动脚步，是害怕，抑或是好奇？她自己也弄不清楚。  
微凉的晚风吹在脸上，她恍惚间意识到自己真的很久没有闻过风的味道了。  
他回到她身边，他的衣襟上别了一朵初开的玫瑰。玫瑰？她感到莫名其妙，他去做什么了？而吸血鬼突然伸手解开了她早已乱七八糟的发髻，金色的长发如月光流泻下她的脖颈。  
她怔怔地抬头望着他，那双眼睛里看不出什么情绪，只映照着她狼狈的模样，她忽然有点讨厌这样的自己。  
正胡思乱想的工夫，她感到他的手灵巧地把她的头发绾起，大概是感受到她讶然的目光，他微笑道：“不必感到惊讶，我毕竟活得太久了。”  
他从衣襟上取下那朵玫瑰：“这是今年的第一朵玫瑰。”  
所以呢？她用她的眼睛问。  
她怎么也不可能想到，他伸出手，把那朵玫瑰簪上了她的发髻。  
“好了，我想我们可以开始了。”他说。  
“什么？你在说些什么……”她莫名其妙地问。但不知为何，她直视他的目光突然失去了一点底气，难道是那朵玫瑰的魔力吗？她感到自己的脸微微发烫，月光里他的眼眸有着清柔的光辉。  
“作为您的仆人。”他这样说着，显然并非真心实意，“我不该让您在外人面前丢脸，不是吗？”  
“我会教你跳舞。”他说。  
“阿卡多！”她叫起来,“你又偷听我们说话！”  
“只是碰巧而已。”他不以为意。  
“见鬼，我才不需要……”  
“难道你想让爱兰兹爵士的仆人看到你笨手笨脚的样子么？明天你就会作为笑料登上伦敦的报纸。”他耸耸肩，笑得不怀好意——至少她是这样认为的。  
“来吧。”他微微俯身，向她伸出了手。  
千真万确，宾客名单上赫然写着因特古拉·范布隆克·温盖茨·海尔辛的名字，连一个字母都没有错。但每一位绅士和淑女，都忍不住一遍又一遍地确认着手中的名单，难掩惊讶的表情：  
“真是那个因特古拉？”  
“自她父亲去世后我再也没见过她，听说她脾气古怪，成日闭门不出……”  
“据说有人在议会见过她，没有一点淑女的样子……”  
“她会跳舞吗？可怜的姑娘……”  
窃窃私语的声音突然被从门口席卷而来的静默打断，宾客们纷纷惶惑地向大门的方向望去，被挡在后面的人看不见来人的模样，只听到高跟鞋踏在大理石地面的声音，清脆而坚定，向大厅正中走来。  
纤细而不瘦弱的少女，穿着殷红如血的舞裙，目不斜视地穿过靓妆丽服的贵族女子与打扮光鲜的俊俏青年，仿佛女王走在加冕典礼的红毯上。  
爱兰兹爵士向她伸出手：“因特古拉爵士，我能请你跳今晚的第一支舞吗？”  
音乐已经响起了好一会，但不知道多少人跳错了舞步，所有人的目光都或明或暗地落在大厅正中翩翩起舞的红衣少女身上。  
——那就是因特古拉吗？那就是海尔辛的继承人，圆桌会议最年轻的成员，传说中与怪物为伍的因特古拉·范布隆克·温盖茨·海尔辛吗？那个宛如初开的玫瑰，跳着优雅的舞步的迷人少女？  
“不知道我是否有这个荣幸请您跳一支舞？”  
一曲终了，还不等她松开爱兰兹爵士的手，一个年轻人就迎了上来。  
“你跳得很棒，因特古拉。”爱兰兹爵士在她耳边低声说，悄悄把她往那个年轻人那里推了一下。  
“我的荣幸。”因特古拉扯了扯嘴角，尽量使自己的声音听起来不要太生硬。  
“您今晚真是迷人。”新的乐曲响起，年轻人搂着她的腰，低头对她露出一个温柔的微笑，“好像沙砾中的珍珠，群星中的明月，让所有赞美的话语都黯然失色。从前我怎么没有这个幸运遇见您？”  
“呃……我很少参加舞会……”因特古拉感觉自己的身体有点僵硬，她从没遇到过这样的场面，贵族青年身上淡淡的古龙水香气萦绕在她的鼻端，他的声音轻柔而动人，把奉承的言语都说得令人不由自主要去相信。  
“这真是太遗憾了，我今天才发觉，我好像这一辈子都不曾跳过舞似的。”他说，“与您共舞时我仿佛感到狄奥尼修斯的狂喜，您的眼睛正有着爱琴海的颜色，请告诉我，您从哪里带来这样的魔法？是永生永乐的阿芙洛狄忒把她的秘密传授给您吗？”  
因特古拉感到一丝窘迫，她简直不知道要怎么回答这个年轻人热情洋溢却恳切温柔的赞美，不仅是这样，她感到自己的脸在发烫，她突然失去了看着他的眼睛的勇气，他的眼睛是清澈的碧色，像东方的美玉一样剔透。  
“请别以为我是在奉承您。”他的声音里带了一丝不安，“真的，我见过许多美人，但从未见过像您一样充满魅力的女性。您像是……一位战士，我知道这听起来有些奇怪，但我上过战场，小姐——您是那种不会被打败的人，我见过这样的人，虽然非常稀少。我从未想到在一位女性身上能看到这样的风姿。”  
“那个……谢谢你的赞美……”因特古拉有些局促地说着，一个不留神踏错了舞步，一头撞上他的胸膛。  
她感到整张脸一瞬间烧了起来，抱歉的话还没有出口，却听低低的笑声自头顶传来，他轻柔地扶住她的手臂，把她带回正确的节奏：“不必担心，亲爱的小姐，没有哪位淑女不曾踩过舞伴的脚。”  
“谢谢……”她低着头飞快地说。  
“顺便说，您脸红的样子非常可爱。”  
她听到自己的心脏砰砰震响的声音，这种感觉太过陌生，是她在练剑练到精疲力竭，读书读到深夜，独自和别人谈判，亲眼看阿卡多撕碎吸血鬼的时候都没有过的感觉，她不知道该怎么办，难道她在害怕面前这个人？怎么可能！可为什么他的每一句话都让她感到慌乱？  
“您累吗？我们去喝一点什么吧？”一曲终了，他温柔地问。  
“啊……啊好的。”因特古拉感觉自己的舌头似乎都不受意识的控制，她就这样挽着他的手臂，随着他的步伐而行走，他把红酒杯递到她的手中，她便下意识地把杯子送到唇边。  
“偶尔来这样的场合放松一下也不错吧？”他微笑着问，“看起来，您平时的生活很辛苦。我有所耳闻，要担负起那么大的家族责任，您一定也很不容易吧。”  
因特古拉紧紧捏着高脚杯，点了点头。  
“您实在应当知道您有多么迷人。”他说，“别紧张，您很快就会习惯男人的目光了。”他笑起来。  
因特古拉这才注意到有许多男人的眼睛时不时地往她这里望，也有许多女人好奇、探询、提防的目光，她好像比别人多了一个脑袋或者长了一条尾巴似的，她骨子里那股桀骜的性子蹿上来，冷冷地扫了一眼过去，吓得人们纷纷转过了头。  
她身边的这个人却低低地笑出了声。  
“别总是摆出想要拒人于千里之外的模样——虽然您这样也非常迷人。”他说，“您应该享受青春最好的时光，让自己过得快乐一点。”  
“再和我跳一支舞，好吗？”他问。  
因特古拉刚想说好，突然门口传来一声尖叫，她常年融入骨血的战斗反应一下子主宰了身体，下意识地把手探向了藏在裙摆里的匕首，但下一秒她怔住了，厚重的大门无人自开，外面是铺天盖地的蝙蝠，仿佛浓重的夜色在翻滚沸腾，一个穿着黑色礼服的颀长青年，从容地独自走进大厅。  
穿过呆若木鸡的人群，径直走到她的面前，伸出手：  
“因特古拉小姐，请允许我和你跳下一支舞。”  
但他压根没有给她选择的权利，一伸手便将她拉进自己的臂弯。  
“你发什么疯！”片刻的震惊过后，因特古拉的理智和愤怒同时冲上大脑，面前这个人尽管改变了平常的形象，看起来完全是个风度翩翩的美少年，但这太过熟悉的感觉，不是阿卡多又是谁？  
“我来检验一下我的教学成果，怎么？”他相当自然地说。  
“我不记得我允许你来。”  
“你也没说过不许我来。”  
“请问，您是？”那位年轻人虽然眼睛里充满了讶异和不解，还是好脾气地问道。  
“我是她的仆人。”阿卡多回答，“担心我的主人需要侍奉，所以特意赶来。”  
此时音乐已经重新奏响，因特古拉压低声音道：“放开我，混蛋！”  
“那么想和他跳舞吗？”阿卡多在她的耳边悠悠问道，她总觉得他的声音带着一种似笑非笑，难以捉摸的情绪。见鬼，平时他虽然也常常惹她发火，但她从没有像今天一样弄不明白他的想法。  
“不关你的事。”她说着想要挣开他的手，却被他死死抓住，几乎是被他贴在怀中跟着他随乐曲移动。  
“看来你没有好好记住我教给你的。”他说，“我在一开始的时候就告诉过你，不要和陌生男人跳舞。”  
“你轻易地相信了那些奉承的花招，对吗？只要被一个男人含情脉脉地凝望几秒，就脸红心跳，是不是？因特古拉，你真是个傻瓜。”他继续说，“接下来你就要同意他吻你了？以为这就是爱情的甜蜜？相信自己遇到了此生的唯一？”  
“你在说什么！”因特古拉感到愤怒，她完全不明白阿卡多在这里发什么疯，那不像是他平常的风格，她感到他好像在生气，他生什么气？真是莫名其妙！  
“因特古拉，你是无法拥有爱情的。你注定了要与怪物为伍，在黑夜里生活，脚踩着鲜血与白骨前行，没有人能承受你身上的枷锁与荆棘。”  
因特古拉狠狠地把鞋跟踩上他的脚背，但没能停下他的步伐。  
“因特古拉，你不属于这个世界。”他笑起来，黑色的风暴一般的蝙蝠群冲进窗户，霎时灯光熄灭，玻璃破碎的声音伴随着尖叫和哭泣，富丽堂皇的世界一片混乱，他把她抱在怀中，飞向漆黑的夜空。  
“你想跳舞吗？”他问。  
十四岁的那个夜晚，她梦见自己在黑夜织就的地毯上，踏着呼啸的风声起舞，惨白的残月高悬，照亮永恒的血色。  



End file.
